


Space Lions Chatroom

by BooItsMi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, M/M, at all, ayyy, because im not funny, i hope u guys like it, i wanted to do my own spin on the common chatroom story, just heavily sarcastic, lets see where this story takes us
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:36:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9609734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooItsMi/pseuds/BooItsMi
Summary: Pidge decides to give everyone a chatroom to call home, and boy, does she Regret It™





	

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys !!! so i’ve decided to give it a shot at writing my own modern chat au !!  
> future chapters WILL be longer! this was just a small test-run to see if others were interested!!  
> hope you enjoy !!

**_The chat_ "** **Space Lions** " ** _has been created by user birb_ **

* * *

**_birb_ ** _has signed in_

 **_hunkules_ ** _has signed in_

 **_furry_ ** _has signed in_

 **_tailor_ ** _has signed in_

 **_dadjoke_ ** _has signed in_

 **_alluring_ ** _has signed in_

* * *

**[12:09] furry:** you’ve got to be fucking kidding me

 **[12:10] birb:** surprise

 **[12:10] hunkules:** pidge im touched

 **[12:10] dadjoke:** is this all you see in me

 **[12:11] dadjoke:** im just one big joke to you

 **[12:12] birb:** please do not act like you didn’t know

 **[12:13] tailor:** PIDGE YOU REMEMBERED

 **[12:13] tailor:** IM SO FLATTERED

 **[12:14] birb:** only the best for my bbies

 **[12:15] furry:** is that ???  why you named me furry bc ???

 **[12:16] birb:** do i have to have a reason for everything

 **[12:17] birb:** i picked out names for my squad that i deemed suitable

 **[12:17] hunkules:** nice B)

 **[12:18] alluring:** ur !! a sweetheart !!!

 **[12:19] furry:** can i have a say in this

 **[12:20] tailor:** absolutely not

 **[12:21] furry:** i wasn’t asking you. at all.

 **[12:21] tailor:** ok ??? your poin t ???

 **[12:21] birb:** um

 **[12:22] birb:** i did not make this group chat for this so plz get over yourselves and try again

 **[12:23] birb:** anywho keith you still owe me for the notes earlier this week, so heed my advice and stop

 **[12:23] furry:** why are you just targeting me????

 **[12:24] birb:** bc ur my wife and i know you wont stay mad at me

 **[12:25] furry:** damn

 **[12:26] tailor:** lololol

 **[12:27] birb:** watch yourself, lance

 **[12:28] tailor:** shit :’)

 **[12:30] dadjoke:** ...in other news

 **[12:30] dadjoke:** i saw a junkyard dog gnawing on some bones earlier outside work

 **[12:31] birb:** did u think of me

 **[12:32] dadjoke:** i did, actually

 **[12:33] birb:** bless

 **[12:34] hunkules:** what kind of dog was it

 **[12:35] dadjoke:** homeless

 **[12:36] alluring:** shiro that’s so sad ):

 **[12:36] dadjoke:** it is, but from the looks of things, i would say he’s taking good care of himself

 **[12:37] tailor:** where did he get the bones from

 **[12:38] dadjoke:** irrelevant

 **[12:39] furry:** was that to imply that you didn’t know or

 **[12:40] dadjoke:** you’re joking right

 **[12:41] furry:** just checking

 **[12:45] hunkules:** cricket sound

* * *

 

**[2:29] birb sent a picture: [mothman spotted.jpg]**

**[2:29] birb:** keith look.

 **[2:33] furry:** its my husband !!

 **[2:33] birb:** excuse me

 **[2:33] furry:** second husband*

 **[2:34] birb:** damn straight, babe

 **[2:34] hunkules:** what’s a mothman ???????

 **[2:34] birb:** im offended

 **[2:35] furry:** YOU’RE offended??? hunk doesn’t know who my husband is. I’m Disgusted™

 **[2:36] hunkules:** please don’t be mad at me

 **[2:38] furry:** hunk im just kidding

 **[2:38] furry:** there is literally nothing your pure soul could do to make me mad

 **[2:39] birb:** preach

 **[2:40] tailor:** I see your name suits you well, Keith

**[2:41] furry changed tailor’s name to Exploud**

**[2:42] Exploud:** you can’t be serious

 **[2:43] furry:** you won’t quit talking so

 **[2:44] furry:** besides I think this fits you WAY better :)

 **[2:45] hunkules:** keith holy shit that was savage

 **[2:46] furry:** thank you

 **[2:47] Exploud:** you’re such a dick

 **[2:48] furry:** well

 **[2:48] furry:** you know what they say

 **[2:49] birb:** ohmygod

 **[2:50] furry:** YOU ARE WHAT YOU EAT

 **[2:51] birb:** halsjldkfljijle

**[2:53] Exploud is Offline**

**[2:53] furry:** i Did It™

* * *

 

**[4:59] Exploud is Online**

**[4:59] Exploud changed birb’s name to babyarms**

**[5:00] Exploud:** PIDGE HAS THE CUTEST LITTLE ARMS

 **[5:01] babyarms:** YOU DIRTY TAMPON

 **[5:01] babyarms:** CHANGE IT BACK

 **[5:02] Exploud:** no

 **[5:03] dadjoke:** what the hell just happened,,,

 **[5:04] babyarms:** LANCE IS BEING AN ASS

 **[5:05] Exploud:** well you know what they say

 **[5:06] furry:** fucking dont

 **[5:07] Exploud:** :’)

 **[5:08] alluring:** Lance has a point though

 **[5:09] dadjoke:** about ass,,, ?

 **[5:10] alluring:** what no

 **[5:11] babyarms:** allura…………

 **[5:12] alluring:** what

 **[5:13] alluring:** i just wanted to say that your arms are, in fact, adorable

 **[5:14] babyarms:** they’re arms,,,,,,

 **[5:15] Exploud:** they’re small and fragile

 **[5:16] babyarms:** you’re pushing it

 **[5:17] alluring:** yeesh

 **[5:18] alluring:** i didn’t know pidge would get violent,,,

 **[5:19] babyarms:** im capable of many things

 **[5:20] Exploud:** except reaching tall shelves

**[5:20] babyarms has removed Exploud from the chat**

**[5:21] alluring:** oh my

 **[5:22] furry:** FREEDOM

 **[5:23] dadjoke:** he was asking for it

* * *

 

 **[5:39] hunkules:** what happened

 **[5:40] hunkules:** what’d i miss

* * *

 

**PM: Exploud > hunkules**

**[5:41] Exploud:** pidge kicked me out of the chat because i said she had cute baby arms

 **[5:41] hunkules:** you,, do realize,, how weird that sounds,,,

 **[5:42] Exploud:** I WAS TRYING TO BE NICE

 **[5:43] hunkules:** you were provoking

 **[5:43] hunkules:** you never just want to be nice

 **[5:44] Exploud:** whatever

 **[5:45] Exploud:** just

 **[5:45] Exploud:** can you at least add me back to the chat

 **[5:46] hunkules:** i can try but if u get urself kicked out again, dont come asking for help bc

 **[5:47] Exploud:** wow okay

* * *

 

 **[7:59] furry:** its friday but it feels like sunday

 **[8:02] babyarms:** i understand

 **[8:03] dadjoke:** i dont???

 **[8:04] babyarms:** eh

 **[8:05] babyarms:** i might head to bed early tonight

 **[8:06] Exploud:** weak

 **[8:06] babyarms:** who the fuck let him back in

 **[8:07] hunkules:** plz dont be mad

 **[8:08] furry:** thats the second time he’s said that today

 **[8:08] furry:** its a crime for him to feel bad

 **[8:09] babyarms:** damn

 **[8:10] Exploud:** i’ll be good, i promise

 **[8:11] babyarms:** im holding you to that

 **[8:12] alluring:** i know it’s late

 **[8:13] alluring:** but does anyone want to come over for a movie night???

 **[8:14] alluring:** coran works tonight, so it’s lonely here :’)

 **[8:15] furry:** i’ll come

 **[8:16] babyarms:** ME TOO

 **[8:17] babyarms:** KEITH, PICK ME UP

 **[8:18] furry:** when the husband is demanding

 **[8:18] Exploud:** i would come, but i need to babysit the Siblings™

 **[8:19] hunkules:** im too sleepy. sorry allura

 **[8:20] dadjoke:** i’ll come!

 **[8:21] alluring:** im glad at least three of you could come! thank you!

 **[8:22] babyarms:** ILL BE THERE SHORTLY, MOM

 **[8:23] babyarms:** JUST WAITING FOR THE  BITCH TO GET HERE.

 **[8:24] Exploud:** chill

 **[8:24] babyarms:** do you want to be removed

 **[8:25] Exploud:** im sorry

 **[8:26] furry:** omw pidgeon

 **[8:27] dadjoke:** same @ allura

 **[8:28] alluring:** thank god

 **[8:28] babyarms:** thank god

 **[8:29] babyarms:** haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

* * *

 

**PM: babyarms > furry**

**[8:30] babyarms:** wiggles eyebrows

 **[8:31] furry:** it doesn’t count

 **[8:32] furry:** shut up

 **[8:33] babyarms:** dont text and drive, ya dingus

* * *

 

**PM: alluring > dadjoke**

**[8:40] alluring:** don’t text back, since you’re on the road

 **[8:41] alluring:** but

 **[8:42] alluring:** good luck tonight ;))))

* * *

 

 **[3:10] Exploud:** anyone awake

 **[3:11] furry:** what

 **[3:12] Exploud:** do you ever think about how pidge is able to reach cupboards,,,?

 **[3:12] Exploud:** like,,, she’s so small,,,

 **[3:13] Exploud:** i dont get it

 **[3:14] furry:** go the fuck to sleep

 **[3:14] furry:** and you better hope she doesn’t see this

* * *

 

**[4:03] babyarms has removed Exploud from the chat**


End file.
